Moments
by bleeding-bodyandsoul
Summary: Alex Cruz(Played by Lucy Hale) wants to escape hell she lives in. All her parents do is beat her and constantly tell her to kill herself but when she tries to end everything...Nobody cares. A nurse brings her to her house to live till she turns l she wants to do is end the pain and the horrible memories. But what happens when she meet Derek Hale.
1. Chapter 1

I have done it again.

My parents don't care.

Friends? HA I don't have any.

I hate myself.

I'm worthless.

Nobody loves me.

I should just get it over with ... I should just kill myself

And that's what I did...

2 hours later...

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Ugh what is this, does hell sound like this?

I try to move, but I feel someone touching my arm.

Opening my eyes, I see a pretty lady with curly hair and brown eyes writing something on a clipboard.

"Oh you're awake "she said smiling.

"Where am I?" Knowing where I was but didn't want to believe it.

"Honey you're at the hospital" she replied in a soft voice.

"Who bought me here?" I knew nobody was home when I had the chance to end my life.

"Your aunt, she called 911 saying you were in the bathroom bleeding from your wrists and they went to get you. But your aunt is not here can I have her number?" aunt? I don't have any aunt that I know of. Both my parents are single child.

"Hey mom I need to talk to you!" a boy my age came in with another boy.

"Scott! Don't you see I'm working?" The two boys turned to look at me and the bandages on my wrists.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, my son and his friend doesn't know the meaning of work" she replied in a calm voice, I just nodded back trying not to get attention from them.

"I'll be back to get your aunts number" she grabbed the boys and walked out.

Why couldn't I leave this world, I think god hates me and likes to see me suffer.

I feel alone, unwanted and tired.

Drifting into a painless sleep I think to myself who would have cried if I ended my life...

**Authors note: I hope you guys like it. sorry the chapter is short. the next couple of chapter are going to be short. Feedback will be great :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex wake up,sweetie wake up" I hear a distant voice calling my name. What does this lady want all I want is to sleep if possible forever?

"Why should I? I have nothing to wake up to!" I said crying.

"Yes you do, you're just 17 you have all your life to live" she said trying to calm me down.

"I'm slowly dying inside, I have nothing to live for. My parents hate me, I have no friends, nobody. I don't care anymore. I just...I just want to die." Alex stop crying like a baby in front of a stranger she might think your crazy I tell myself.

"Look I know its hard and things will get better, you're here because god didn't have this plan for you , you have to fight". She looked at me with a motherly look.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Oh wow I forget to tell you my name, my name is Melissa McCall "she said laughing.

"Nurse McCall please come to the front desk, Nurse McCall" a big loud voice came out of the ceiling.

"Sweetie I'll be back alright?" She said almost at the door.

"Thanks for everything Mrs. McCall" I said trying not to cry again.

"I'm glad to, you're a beautiful girl and I want to help you" she said with a big smile.

"Alright we can't contact your parents, so we are going to keep you here till they do" some old nurse was ranting about how parents are so irresponsible with their children. I just stayed quiet.

"Honey where are your parents? And I want the truth" Mrs. McCall comes in with a new set of scrubs. The old nurse leaves the room still ranting.

"Their not here" I said in a hush voice on the verge of crying.

"What do you mean their not here? You mean they left without you?" She said with a hint anger.

"Yeah they left yesterday morning, they didn't want a pest with them" I said sadly.

"Honey you're not a pest! You're beautiful and sweet and how could they leave you alone? Is that the reason you have burn marks and bruises on you?" She asked trying to calm herself. How can I tell her my father beats me everyday and my mom does nothing to stop him instead she burns me with cigarettes to make him happy. How can I tell her that they left me alone because they were sick of me and told me to kill myself that it would be a relief for them?

"Alex please tell me! I want to help you "she said holding my hand like a mother would do, her kid must be lucky to have a mother like that.

"Alright, my father and mother are abusive they burn and beat me everyday since I was 10, they hate me and I hate myself, I want to end my life and end this pain" I can't hold this anymore, Mrs. McCall just hugs me tightly.

"Sweetie I'm so sorry ,I know this is hard and it will get better trust me, I'm here to help and I will " she said in my ear still hugging me.

"Melissa did you find her parents?" The doctor walked in and stopped.

"Am I interrupting something?" He said about to walk out.

"No, you weren't, we were just having a talk "she said letting me go, wiping her tears.

"Doctor her parents died many years ago and she has no family" HUH? What is she doing?

"Oh I didn't know, I guess we have to call foster care" the doctor said.

"Hmm she will stay with me, I knew her mother in high school. I'm sure she would want me to watch over her till she's nineteen" Melissa said looking at me.

"Alright I guess if it's alright with the patient?" he said looking at me. Shit what I do now.

"I'm okay with it" I said trying to convince myself that it will be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

"Trust me Alex you are going to

like the school and my son " Melissa was way to happy for letting a stranger live with her.

"I hope so" I said quietly to myself

"Huh? what did you say" taking her eyes off the road.

"Nothing " I relied, she looked like she had something to say but she continue driving.

I wonder how her family is, she never seems to talk about her husband.

A few minutes passed and we come to a stop.

"We're here" it has a big house not that big but better then my parents house, it was brown and had two floors.

We got out of the car and headed inside the house. The inside was even better then the outside.

"Hey mom your home early "the boy said from the hospital. He had black hair, hazel eyes and slightly build.

"This is my son Scott and Scott this is Alex, she will be stay with us "she said smiling at the both of us. Scott looked at both of us.

"Okay... welcome" he took his hand out of his pocket waiting for me to shake it. I did that as well, his handshake was friendly and soft.

"Alright now that we are all good, I'm going to make dinner and Scott can you show Alex the guest room" she gave a hug to Scott and went to a room which I'm thinking is the kitchen.

I turned to look at Scott he stared right back at me. I don't know how long we stayed but let me tell you it was AWKWARD.

Someone had to break this awkwardness "ummm if your wondering why a stranger is staying at your house, its just temporary just till I turn 19" I said so fast I don't think he understood me not even I did.

He just give me a smile "don't worry, you look like a good person and my mom seems to like you" he grabbed my new clothes Melissa bought me which I begged her not to but she is stubborn.

"Well come on before my mom gets mad " Scott yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Coming" I said walking to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Thump thump thump

From a distant I hear someone knocking.

Now awaken from my nice dream, just opening one eye, the light from the window burns my eye.

"Alex its time for school, wake up!" Mrs. McCall yelled from somewhere in the house.

"I have to go to work, Scott will give you a ride to school, there's breakfast on the table. Hurry before Scott gets out of the shower" I sat up so fast, it made me dizzy. I thought this was all a dream that I was back at my house alone with all the horrible memories.

"Alex wake up, you have 30 minutes to get ready!" Scott yelled from downstairs. Shit 30 minutes.

With that in mind, I got up and took a shower and continued worrying about this new school.

After I finished, I grabbed a blue long sleeve shirt, my old converse and a pair of washed out jeans.

When I glanced up at the mirror, I saw a girl with dull, life less hazel eyes, a small nose, full lips, a small scar above my eyebrow and chocolate brown hair pulled in a bun. Grabbing my bag and iPod I head downstairs.

Seeing Scott with his black T-shirt, blue jeans and jacket.

"Morning Alex" Scott greeted with his mouth full.

"Good morning Scott" I said laughing.

"What? Hurry up Stiles is coming to pick us up "he said, huh? Who's Stiles, it must be the dude from the hospital.

Beep beeeeeep a horn from outside snapped me out of my daydreaming.

"Come on let's go" grabbing a piece of toast I ran after Scott.

Locking the door behind us, I see an old jeep and a boy rocking away with the radio, walking to the car, he turns off the radio and looks at me weird.

"Hey you're the chick from the hospital right?"He questioned.

"Umm she a family friend, Stiles meet Alex, Alex meet Stiles" Scott said opening the door for me.

"A family friend?" Stiles looked lost.

"I haven't seen her in years, so I didn't remember her at the hospital" Scott sounded convincing.

He backed out of the driveway and he and Scott started talking.

I just stared at the passing houses wondering where my parents were and if they missed me.

"So Alex you have a boyfriend? Stiles said looking at me through the rear mirror.

"No I don't" I felt my cheek blush.

Scott turns around smirking at my red face.

I start to get nervous as Stiles parks the car. I see so many teens talking,laughing, having fun without any worries.

"You okay?" I look up at Scott, he seemed worry about me. I quickly force a smile and nodded.

I get out the car and follow them inside. A few people turned to look at me whispering who am I and why I'm following them.

"I'll meet you guys upstairs" Stiles says walking down the hall. Scott opens a door for me. A lady was behind the desk typing fast.

"Morning , this is Alex the new student"

"Oh right your mother called yesterday." she smiles at me before printing out my schedule.

"Here you go... Welcome to Beacon high" I smile following Scott to the halls.

He looks through my schedule. I look around the halls. A lot of students were looking at us. I started getting nervous. I look at my shoes shyly and started biting my nails something I do when I'm nervous or scared.

"We have every class together expect math but you have Stiles with you" he hands it back to me and puts his hand on my back. I felt a little better knowing I have someone to hang out.

"Scott wait up" a voice yelled from behind me. I look at the girl walking towards us. She had brown long hair in a bun. She kisses Scott. I'm guess he has a girlfriend.

"Allison this is a family friend Alex, Alex this is my girlfriend" I half smile and she smiles back. She seems nice.

"I love that band!" She points to my shirt. I was wearing my favorite foster the people shirt.

"Uh yeah one of my favorites"

"You're my new best friend" she chuckles holding my arm.


	5. Chapter 5

It was cold outside. I should've bought my jacket with me. I was outside the school waiting on a bench for Stiles and Scott. They had practice, they asked me to watch them but I wasn't in the mood. I was tired and wanted to go home and sleep.

I turn up the volume to my favorite song "Pump up kicks by foster the people". You know when you feel like someone is watching you? Well I have that feeling. Everybody at school was gone.

I look across the street and there was a guy looking at me. He was tall and slightly build. I couldn't take a good look at him but he seemed good looking.

I quickly look down at the ground. I look back at him but he was gone. That was weird.

About 20 minutes I hear Stiles yell at me.

"Come on Alex" I grab my bag and run to the parking lot. They were in the car waiting for me. I quickly get in and Stiles speeds out the parking lot to the street.

"We're gonna get some takeout food, you want to come or wait for us at home?"

"Home please" I said looking outside. In less then 10 minutes we got home.

"There's a spare key in the mailbox. We'll be back soon" I nod watching them speed down the road.

I take out the spare key and open the door. I climb the stairs to my room.

"Ughh" I groan changing my clothes. I put on sweatpants and a black long sleeve shirt. I need to change my bandages or else will get mad.

I carefully unwrap my left hand. They had to put 10 stitches on both arm. I hiss cleaning the outside of of my cuts and wrap them tight.

I walk downstairs and lay on the couch. I grab the controller and turn on the tv.

The house was quiet. Which felt weird because in my house there were only screams and swearing. Usually towards me.

"For fuck sake! There's no food!" My fathers voice echoed the house. I heard loud foot steps thumping up the stairs and quickly got up, knowing what was about to come through that door. I hide under my bed.

The door hits my dresser making my books fall down on the ground making me jump. I see my fathers shoes stand in front of me. His wearing boots just my luck.

"Alex!" He yells.

I pray for him to leave but knowing how my father is , it won't happen.

I close my eyes covering my mouth from the sobs threaten to come out.

He grabs my hair pulling me out from under the bed. I hiss trying not to scream because it only makes him angrier. He lets go of my hair but grabs my shirt pulling me to my feet.

He stares at me with no emotion. The daddy I knew was gone forever. I hold in my tears as much as I could.

"There's no dinner in the table! Huh! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He shouts in my face. I hate looking at him. All I see is hate and it pains me to know it's all for me.

"Look at me bitch" a loud hard hand connects to my cheek making my head turn.

I grab my face in pain before he punches my other cheek.

I yell out in pain and fall to the ground.

"This will teach you to have dinner ready from now on.

I was only 13. After the beating I couldn't move from the floor.

I remember the first time my father slapped me, I called him daddy and it made him furious.

Later on the abuse started when I was 10 years old. I never understood why they changed or why they hated me.

The doorbell echoed the house making me snap to reality.

I stand up and walk to the door. There wasn't a peephole so I just have to open it.

I open the door to the same guy I saw at school!

He looked better in person. He had black hair,beautiful green eyes and a smile that could kill.

"H-H-Hi" I stutter. Nice Alex real nice.

He chuckled before looking inside.

"Is Scott here?" He kept smiling at me.

"Uh no he went out but he should be back soon" I half smile looking down from his intense stare.

"Okay I'll wait for him in the car" he turns around slowly walking back to his car.

"You can wait inside if you want?" Alex what are you saying? Your scared to be around men. All due to my loving father, note the sarcasm.

"Sure" he walks pass me and sits on the couch. I close the door and do the same. I sit far away from him leaving a big gap between us.

"Aren't you hot in that?" He points to my shirt. I pull the sleeves over my hands.

"Aren't you hot in that leather jacket?" I question him. Whoa Alex what was that?

"Touché" he smirks still looking at me. I felt weird that a guy would look at me like he did.

"Haven't seen you around here, are you new?" He turns his body towards me.

"I used to live on the other side of town" where we lived was called the "poor town or dangerous town". A lot of druggies,gangs and poor people. Half the time the streets were full of cops because of shootings.

"So this is your first time in this side of town?" I nod playing with my sleeves.

"We got the food!" Stiles yells walking in but stops when he sees the guy.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't seem to like him with me.

I stood up to leave them alone to talk.

"Derek" he stands up in front of me. He was tall like 5'9 or 6'. I was 5'8 so I was up to his nose

"Alex" I whisper looking up at him. I smile before walking up the stairs to my room.

I close the door and lean on it.

Is it weird that I feel safe around him?

That somehow his smile or when he looks at me, makes me want to smile.

I laugh to myself how stupid I sound.


	6. Chapter 6

"This will burn" Melissa warns me before dabbing some cream to heal my cuts faster.

"Holy moly" I hiss stomping hard. She squeezes my leg dabbing more around the cut.

"The left one looks like it's getting infected... Try not to cover it much okay?" I nod rolling my sleeves down.

"Breakfast is ready" she smiles closing the door. She had the afternoon shift, I begged her to go rest but she said she likes to make breakfast for Scott.

I put on a pair of washout jeans,a blue T-shirt and a black hoodie. I put my hair in a messy bun and walk out the room.

I had a dream about Derek. It was actually sweet, he was holding my hand smiling. I looked happy with him.

"Oi Alex" I felt a little push. I quickly grab the handle.

"Whoa there...you okay?" My heart was beating way to fast. I couldn't help but remember when my dad pushed me down the stairs.

I broke my arm but that didn't stop him from beating me.

"Uh y-y-yeah I'm fine" I force a laugh following him down the stairs.

"Morning mom" Scott gives her a kiss on the head sitting beside her.

I sit down grabbing a small piece of toast.

"No no no your eating" Melissa starts putting bacon,pancakes and eggs in my plate. At home I wasn't allowed to eat when they were home. I would go three days without food or water.

I take a couple bites of the pancakes and bacon. They kept looking at me until I ate half the food.

"What up my amigos" Stiles walks in like he lived here. He sits down taking a piece of bacon. Scott hands him a plate.

"Yesterday was strange"

"Derek is strange"

"I'm going to bed... Have a good day at school guys" Melissa walks out.

"How old is he?" I say out loud making them look at me confused.

"I think he's like 23 or 22"

"We don't know much about him" I'm guessing they're not close friends.

"Crap we're gonna be late" I get up putting my messenger bag on and follow the guys outside.

I get in the car and wonder if I'll see Derek again...

I'm sitting on bench again. It was getting cloudy, it looks like it's going to rain but it was still warm. I'm burning up like an oven but I couldn't take my hoodie out. My wrist were with bandages and I had cigarette marks all over my arms.

"Waiting for Stiles and Scott?" I jump at the voice beside me. I look up scared.

It looks like a kid from math class. Adam? Matthew? Ah Isaac!.

"Yeah" I try to calm myself down.

"I saw you alone from the parking and wanted to keep you company" he smiles sitting down beside me. I start biting my nails but try to act normal.

"You don't talk much eh?" I nod playing with my sleeves.

"Isaac" I look up at Derek looking mad. Isaac gets up and they stare at each other.

"I'll see you later Alex" Isaac walks away leaving me confused. They were just staring at each other and he left.

"Come on lets go eat" he walks to his car across the street.

I was so confused at why he wanted to eat with me.

"You coming?" He yells opening the door.

I wasn't sure if I should go with him but something inside me tells me it's not a bad idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek P.O.V

We drive in silence which felt nice. I couldn't stop thinking about her. The first time I saw her was at school, she looked sad sitting alone. I felt the need to protect her. I wanted to see her in person so I made an excuse to go see her.

"This pizza place is to die for" I park the car in front of the diner. I get out before her and open her door.

She quietly thanks me and walks behind me. I don't know why she's so afraid of men. Maybe that's the pain I see in her eyes. When I met her, what made me more projective even if it was the first time seeing her was her eyes. They were full of pain and sadness.

"For two" I smile at the waiter who gave us a seat close to the middle of the room.

We sat down and instantly she looked around and starts biting her nails.

A few groups were around us being loud.

"Do you want to order now or need more time?" Alex flinches when the waiter takes her menu away.

"A large cheese pizza and two cokes"

"Alright I'll be back with your drinks" he smiled looking at Alex but she kept her eyes down.

I put my hand on hers to calm her down. She froze looking at my hand. She begins to relax little by little.

"Let's get to know each other... Any siblings?" She shakes her head.

"Only child you?"

"Had a sister"

"I'm sorry" she looks at the floor.

"Favorite thing to do?" I kept my hand on her till she stops biting her nails.

"Walk for hours in the park"

"Alone?"

"I don't have anyone..." She heisted before continuing.

"It would be better to talk to someone when walking for hours at the park but I don't have anyone" she stops biting her nails and looks at the ground.

"You have me" I squeeze her hand and she looks up.

"Here are your drinks, the pizza will be done soon" he puts the coke in front of us.

"Thank you" she said to him. She seems to be good now. I take my hand away from hers and drink some coke.

"Where do you live?" She ask me putting her hands down on her lap.

"I live in the middle of the Forrest" she raises her eyebrow confused.

"Really?" She takes a sip of her coke.

"Yup" I smirk making her blush. The waiter came back with our pizza.

"Oh god this is heaven" she starts eating like she never had food before.

"Sorry... Haven't had pizza in years" she grabs some napkins shyly.

I start to get worried about her. What does she mean by that? It sounds like she didn't have much to eat or she never was allowed to eat.

"Where's your parents?" I ask taking a bite of pizza. She chokes on the pizza and starts coughing hitting her chest.

"They um died two years ago" she says like it wasn't a big deal. When I lost my parents I was a mess, I would cry every time someone would mention my parents.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Wasn't close to them" she waves it off.

"What about you?" She takes another bite of the pizza slowly like she was interested in our conversation.

"They um died in a fire 7 years ago"

"Oh...my condolences" she lowered her head putting her hands on her knee.

"What's your favorite food?" She chuckles pointing at the pizza.

Her laugh is cute. I can't believe I'm saying this but Im falling for her hard...


	8. Chapter 8

Alex P.O.V

I walk towards the door but turn around to wave goodbye. Derek smiles from the car and drives off.

I had a amazing time with him. We ate pizza which was good, I haven't had pizza in years. My parents would buy but they never gave me a slice or even a crumb.

"Where were you? I was worried something happened to you!" Scott says with crossed arms and Stiles had his hands on his hips. I close the door and walk to the couch.

"I went to eat pizza with Derek" I take out my shoes and look up at them.

"With Derek?" Stiles had a confused look. I nod shrugging.

"You're not confusing him with Isaac?" I shake my head getting up and walk up the stairs. They follow me to my room.

"No... It was Derek" I was strange they didn't believe it or wanted to believe it.

He was sweet to me. When I was getting nervous at the diner he put his hand on mine. It felt nice and I know this is cheesy but it was like his hand was mine for me.

I know I'm full of shit.

"Ah I know why he came yesterday" Scott smirks at me. I raise an eyebrow confused. Stiles looks at Scott and nods understanding and smirks.

"What are you saying?" I take out my hoodie and forgot I had a t-shirt on.

"Oh my god" Stiles eyes widen. Scott's did the same. I quickly hide my arms behind me.

I was left speechless. How stupid are you! Now you have to explain everything to them.

"I-I-I my um uh" I stutter looking down.

I felt one of them gently pull me to the bed. They sat beside me, I was in the middle trying to think of an explanation to give them.

"My parents um beat me and burn me" they both put their arms around my shoulder.

"You don't have to explain... Just know you're not alone anymore." Stiles smiles.

"You have us now" Scott squeezes my arm half smiling.

"Thanks" I felt loved which was a feeling I never had. I don't know if this is real but it sure feels like it...


	9. Chapter 9

Alex P.O.V

I sit down on the ground and look over the cliff. I went for a walk at the forest and ended up here. It was beautiful. I could see the town from here.

After we had that heart to heart moment, we had a movie night till 5 am. Good thing it was Friday or else would have been mad.

I inhale and exhale hugging my legs. After a beating my dad would give me I would sneak out and sit in the park for hours. They never check if I was fine or alive.

"Are you crying bitch?" My dad grabs my hair so I can look at him. I shook my head spitting blood out.

"Little slut" my mom gave me a sadistic smirk before grabbing my arm. I try pushing her away but my father slapped me across the face.

She takes one last inhale of her cigarette and turns it off with my arm. I hiss in pain but I stayed still or else he's gonna hit me.

I could take million of kicks,punches and slaps but when she burns me it hurts more and the pain stays in me.

I felt someone touch me. I jump almost falling over but the person grabbed my arm. I look around and see Derek looking down at me.

"I'm sorry, I just saw you from afar alone... Thought you needed company" he smiles moving me away from the edge.

"I-I-I Um do" I smile sweetly sitting on the ground again. He grunts sitting beside me.

We sat there in silence. My knee slightly touch his hand. He has his hands on his knee.

"How long were you here?"

"2 hours... I was walking around the forest and found this place" I say playing with the sting on my sweater.

"It's nice here." I say looking at him. He smiled looking at the view.

"It's beautiful" he stares at me with a huge smile. His smile is cute and contiguous.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 1

Alex P.O.V

I try to move around the people dancing like animals. I look around for Stiles or Scott but they disappeared as soon as we got here.

They made me go to a party Isaac is hosting. I wasn't having any fun. Big crowds is overwhelming for a girl who wasn't allowed to go out for weeks only for school. Didn't have any friends for that matter.

"Excuse me" I whisper at a group of girls laughing at someone. They didn't hear so I went around the kitchen to the front door.

"Scott!" I see him with a few guys drinking.

"Hey Alex having fun?" He looked drunk already.

"I'm gonna go home"

"But why" he pouts like a kid.

"Girl problems" I whisper for him to hear. He laughs chugging something in his red cup. He took out his keys and hands me it.

"I don't know how to drive"

"This is house keys" he burps laughing. I take them from his hand and walk out the house. I haven't seen Derek since last week and I kinda miss talking to him

I could still hear the music from down the road. I only know the long way home. through the alley the very scary dark alley.

I breathe in and out before entering it. I hear someone behind me. I look behind no one was there. Only your mind fucking with you Alex just your mind.

Something falls beside me and I jump against the wall. I look closely it was only a cat. I sigh laughing nervously.

"Hey pretty lady" I jump as I felt someone's hand on my ass.

"Such a pretty lady" the man was in his late forties, had a goatee,cold brown eyes and his clothes were ripped. I try to run but he tightens his grip on my arm. He slams me against the wall hard making me hit the back of my head. I groan touching my head. It will leave a bruise.

He touches my face softly. I get chills all over my body. I pray to god he won't do anything to me. He sniffs my hair and groans.

"It's been months I haven't been with a women... And I found the perfect one" he puts my hair hair behind my ear and smirks evilly.

"Please don't" I whisper crying. He just laughs and tells me to shut up.

He moves his hands up my stomach close to my breast.


	11. Chapter 10 (part 2)

part 2

I close my eyes praying I could die right this moment.

He slowly takes his time touching my stomach. I felt sick and weak.

"Oh my-" he got cut off by something. It pulled him away from me and into the darkness. The only thing I hear is groans. I pull my shirt back down afraid he will be back.

I fall to the ground hugging my legs by now I was crying.

I felt someone touch my shoulder. He's back to hurt me now. I shake my head nonstop.

"Alex its just me" I hear Derek whisper. I look up at him and hug him tightly.

"It's okay Alex. I'm here" he hugs me back rubbing my back. He kisses my head keeping me safe. I felt like nothing could hurt me because he was here now.

"Let it out... He won't hurt you" I cry in his chest even harder. I felt him pick me up bridal style and walks out the alley.

I hear him open a door. He puts me in the passenger seat and closes the door.

I put the seatbelt on an wipe my face with my sleeves. He gets in and starts the car. He looks at me before driving down the road.

"You okay?" He was worried and I felt a little happy he cared for me.

"Y-Yeah kinda" I look at him and force a smile.

He drove pass the house and into a little road that leads to the forest. About 10 minutes he stops in front of a house. It was big but it looked old and a little burned.

"Mi Casa" he says in spanish. I chuckle getting out the car. I felt him put his hand on my back.

We climb the few steps and he just opens the door without the key. I look around and it wasn't a normal house.

There were no couches,tv,pictures or anything. It was like a haunted house.

"Don't worry I don't sleep here" he grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs. I felt tingly and good when he grabbed my hand.

He takes out a pair of keys and opens a door which I think it's his room.

Now this was a normal room. It was pretty big. Bigger then my room back home. He had some posters on the wall and a couch in the corner.

A tv on the wall and his bed was in the middle.

"Welcome" he smiles locking the door. I look around and felt pain.

"Looks good" I whisper afraid if spoke louder he would hear the sadness in my voice. The size of my room was smaller then his bed which was king size.

I sit down on the couch wrapping my arms around me. I was still scared of what happened. I was glad Derek was there but I was confused as how he know it was me.

"Are you thirsty? Want something to drink?" he asked.

"Um yeah sure whatever you have is fine" he nods walking beside the mini refrigerator and takes out two cans of coke. he sits down beside me and opens the can for me.

"Thanks" he hands me the drink and waits for me to drink it. I take a sip trying to calm my nerves.

"What were you doing alone" He asked moving closer to me.

"I was at a party. Isaac's party and I wasn't feeling well so I wanted to go home and you know the rest." I look down at my hands.

"I was on my way there actually"

"Really why?" I thought Isaac wasn't friends with him.

"I knew you were going so I thought we could hang out more." he chuckles lighlty showing off his perfect smile that gives me butterflies.

"Have you ever thought about leaving town?"

"Huh?" I look at him with a small smile.

"What's your plans after high school?" He asked.

"I always wanted to leave town but never had money or someone to come with me." I hated being alone. My parents hated me but never left me alone. They sometimes would lock me in my room for hours or days. never had any friends everyone at school would stare at my bruises but never asked me how I got them.

"Well maybe one day we could go on a road trip for a while" I chuckle knowing he could be lying. I don't trust anybody after my past but he makes it seem like he cares about me.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alex P.O.V

"Mmm" I slowly open my eyes from the sound. I tried to move but something was on me.

I look to my right to see Derek sleeping. He had his arm on me. He had a strong grip, he looked so perfect sleeping. It felt right being with him.

I look outside and it was getting lighter outside.

I didn't want to wake him up or take his arm away from me.

I close my eyes again and snuggle closer to him.

I hug my legs together pulling sleeves over my hands. I hear my dad yelling downstairs. he must be drunk. I rock myself covering my ears and wishing he would go bug my mom instead of me.

"A-A-Alex! Where are you!" The door opens and he stumbles in. I don't move. He looks around and spots me. He throws the bottle of beer he has in his hand against the wall. I cover my face from the glass.

He walks towards me and grab my hair pulling me to the middle of the room. I wait for the kick or punch but I only hear him grunt.

He turns me around to face him. He had his pants down only in his underwear. He sits on my legs smirking.

I tried escaping but it's hard having a huge guy on you. I slap away his hands from touching my body. I didn't want this. He kept mumbling something.

Tears filled my eyes blurring everything. I cried pushing him off.

"Stop!" My mom pushes him off me and he falls to the ground laughing. I back up against the wall shaking.

I sit up fast making my head spin. I was only dreaming. It felt so real like it was yesterday. I was 14 when my dad tried to rape me. He was drunk...he wouldn't have done that sober...right?

I look around the room and realize I wasn't home. I grab the covers scared. Where's Derek? I throw the cover off me and walk to his desk. He had a picture of him laughing hugging a girl who I assume is his sister. He was happy you could see it in his eyes.

"Morning Alex" Derek smiles closing the door behind him.

"I got us breakfast." He takes out a tray with pancakes,bacon and eggs. He hands me a cup of coffee.

I sit down on the couch and start eating.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie and then go for a walk in the forest?" He says taking a sip of his coffee.

"I would love that. Oh shit I forgot to call Scott" I get up ready to leave but he grabs my arm.

"I called him last night to tell him you were staying" he said letting go of my arm. I nod sitting back down.

"I have transformers,pirates of the Caribbean and walk to remember" I laugh at him.

"Really? Walk to remember?" I hold my stomach from laughing. He shrugs chuckling.

"I don't know I thought girls liked that shit"

"Well I'm not most girls" I smiles drinking my coffee. He turns the tv on and puts the DVD in.

I get up throwing the tray in the garbage. I jump on the bed and go under the covers.

He takes out his leather jacket showing his muscles. Damn he looks hot. I laugh to myself slowly covering my face. I was beyond red.

I felt him go under the cover touching my leg with his. I didn't move my leg and so did he.

"I'm sorry it's cold in here"

"It's okay. I like the cold" I reply trying not to smile. I don't remember moving to the bed last night. I just remember what we were talking about. Maybe in the future we would go on a road trip together.

I'm excited for that but knowing my luck, he's gonna get tired of me eventually.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Derek P.O.V

"I spy with my little eye something that is green?" She chuckles point around.

"The whole forest" she smiles shaking her head. She's so beautiful. I could stare at her for days.

"My turn! I spy with my little eye something that is brown" she says excited.

"Everything around us" I say bursting out laughing with her. We spend all morning watching movies. We laughed and talked about each other. I know that she has a fear of being alone in the dark for a long period of time. Her favorite song is "how to save a life by The Fray".

After last night in the alley I knew I needed to be with her. I had to protect her forever or else I lose a part of me. I know I just met her but Im really falling for her fast.

She fell asleep on my couch. I moved her to my bed and watched her sleep. She kept mumbling 'stop' a lot and cried in her sleep. After I put my arm on her and she slept peacefully.

She asked me if the guy who attacked her was okay. I had to lie to her. I couldn't stop punching him for touching her...that he might be dead. I knew how to control my strength from hurting someone but for her I would do anything.

I had to call Scott after she fell asleep to check up on him. He was good for now.

I wonder if she will freak out when I tell her I'm a werewolf? Will she still talk to me? No she won't. I'm a freak and she'll be scared of me.

"Do you think there's a heaven?" She looks up at the sky in pain. I can't read her mind for some odd reason but I can feel her pain. A pain she has for years.

"Yeah I think there is. Why?" She shook her head.

"No reason" she forces a smile walking ahead of me.

I'm not going to tell her or else I'll lose her and I can't have that...


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alex P.O.V

I close my locker and walk down the hall to the parking lot.

It was Monday which meant practice for the boys.

It's been two days that I haven't seen Derek. Friday was the best day I ever had with someone. We watched movies and walked for hours in the forest talking about anything.

I know that Derek was a fear of spiders... I know very manly. He gets out of town a lot. I asked Scott how long his gone for. He said for 8 months and he only stays here for about 2 months. He said It was weird he hasn't left.

"Hey Alex didn't see you at my party" I turn around and smile at Isaac.

"Uh I'm sorry. I went for awhile but wasn't feeling well"

"Oh that's too bad it was pretty awesome. How about you come this Friday?"

"Another party? Don't your parents get angry?" He chuckles shaking his head.

"My mom died when I was small and my dad is gone. So I have the house to myself" he half smiles sitting on the bench. I do the same but sit very far from him. Still not okay with men. Only Derek.

"Oh I'm sorry...mine are died too" I lie to him. They are dead to me. They were since I was 10. I still care for them but the love I had for them started fading away.

"I see Derek likes you." Isaac smirks pointing across the street. I look over there but he wasn't there. Maybe Isaac is playing with me.

"I gotta go...promise you'll come on Friday?" He begs with his eyes.

"Sure" I smile and he smiles big. He leaves the parking lot walking away. He seems cool.

I feel weird not talking to Derek. He disappears every two days. Maybe he's getting annoyed by me.

*beep beep*

A car horn startled me from my thoughts.

Stiles was in his car in front of me. I get in and put the seatbelt on.

"Where Scott?"

"He went somewhere with Allison"

"Can you do me a favor?" I needed to ask Derek something. This wasn't normal for me to talk directly to a boy.

"Sure?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Take me to Derek's place please?" I half smile and he rolls his eyes but nods. He takes a short cut to his house. It was a 40 minute drive to Derek's house.

"Wait here" I get out and walk up the few steps. I knock and nervously bite my nails.

The door opens to a shirtless Derek. I take a step back looking at his chest and abs.

Holy shit he is a god.

"Hey Alex" he smirks checking me out. For the first time I was wearing tight skinny jeans and a tight long sleeve shirt. I felt my cheeks burn.

"I-I-I uh um" I stutter looking at the floor. I can't do this. I don't know how to ask him if he likes me.

"I was um wondering if you want to go to Isaac's party on Friday with me?" I smile putting my arms behind me.

"How about we go on a date then go to his party afterwards?" He took me by surprise. A date with me? I never been on a date, I don't even know what to do.

"A date?"

"Yeah"

"Really? With me?"

"Who else would I go with? I only like you" My eyes widen at his words, and I smile.

"I would love too" His eyes light up and he begins to smile like a kid on Christmas Day.

"Um..so I'll see you on Friday "he said he doesn't stop smiling.

I wave bye getting into Stiles car.

"how did it go?"he asks me starting the car.

"Great... Really great" he looked freaked out but I didn't care for the first time I'm happy.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alex P.O.V

"How about this one?" I take out a pair of jeans and a nice blouse. Of course I would wear it with a sweater on top.

I've been looking forward to this the whole week

"Come on Alex this is a date not school" Allison says shaking her head.

It was Friday already. I was pretty nervous about this date. I asked Allison to help me with picking out an outfit.

"I shouldn't go" I say sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Alex what's really going on?" Allison sits beside me.

"What if he doesn't like me?" I'm scared he gets to know me better and he doesn't like me. I had a lot of disappointments in my life and I can't have my heart broken because he's the one who is putting them back together.

"That's a load of bullshit." She smiles getting up.

"Come on lets go to the mall"

"I have no money." I left my money back home. I haven't been there since I was in the hospital.

"Allison can you drive me to my house" I forgot about my clothes at home. Before my parents got abusive my mom came home one day with a navy blue strapless dress.

"I saw this and I thought of you. You can wear this for your fifteen birthday party." I never got to wear it or had a birthday party. I was locked in my room for annoying them with my face. The house should be empty.

I follow Allison out the house to her car. Scott and Stiles were playing football with some friends.

We get in and she speeds off down the road.

About 45 minutes she turns to my street.

"You lived here?" She looks at the houses. They weren't big like Scott's place. A few gangs were fighting in front of a house.

"Yup" I point to my house. Oh god it feels weird being back here.

"Wait here... Oh and lock the doors." I close the door behind me and she locks it.

I walk around the house to a tree that leads to my room. I would sneak out after a beating to cry or just for a little while walk to the park to forget how horrible my life was.

I climb up opening my window. I take a deep breath before getting in.

All the horrible memories hit me like bricks.

My mom laughing When I got hit. My dad making my mom burn me. Everything starts playing in my mind like a movie.

I grab a garbage bag and shove my clothes in. I grab my dress and was ready to walk out the door to get my shoes downstairs when I hear someone talking.

I freeze in place when I hear my parents agrue. I thought they left town. Crap if they see me they will hurt me.

I climb out the window fast. I don't care if I fall down. I hide behind some bushes when I see my dad walk out the back.

"Are you sure it's in the back?" My dad yells. My mom pokes her head out the door pointing to something.

I quietly crawl and run as fast as I could.

Allison saw me running and opened the door.

"Drive!" I jump in slamming the door.

She drives off. Oh god that was close, too close.

I look outside and started breathing normal.

If my parents knew I came back they would have stayed just to beat me.


	16. Chapter 15

Alex P.O.V

"You look hot" Allison says excited. I look at myself in the mirror and take a step back.

I look pretty for once. Navy blue strapless dress above my knees and black flats. Allison did my hair. A high ponytail and light make up.

The dress fitted me good. I thought it was going to be too small.

"Thanks...don't you think it's too much?" I was nervous for this date. I don't want to mess it up.

"Alex Derek's here!" Scott yells from downstairs. Oh god it's time.

"He is going to love it! Trust me Alex." I nod following her.

Relax Alex. It's going to fine.

"Wow" I look at Derek who was checking me out. He was wearing black dress pants and tight white button up shirt. He looked really hot.

"Shall we go" he smiles opening the door for me.

"I'll see at the party. Have fun!" Allison says smiling and pulling Stiles and Scott inside. They weren't happy when I told them I had a date with Derek.

"You look beautiful" Derek says opening the car door for me. I felt my cheeks burn.

He gets in and looks at me. He smiles before turning on the car.

Hopefully he doesn't bring me to a fancy restaurant.

He drives to the forest. Huh? Where are we going?

He drives through a pass way and parks the car. I look at him confused. He just laughs.

"It's a surprise" he gets out and walks to my door. He opens the door covering my eyes with his hand.

"Your not going to murder me right?" He chuckles placing his other hand on my lower back pushing me forwards.

"TADA!" He takes his hand away and I open my eyes.

"Whoa" there was a table in the middle with candles,plates and a bottle of wine.

I smile so big my cheeks started to hurt but I didn't care it was beautiful.

"I thought maybe a dinner in the forest watching the sunset is the way to go" he chuckles pulling out a chair for me to sit.

"Thank you" I sit down looking over the cliff. He sits down opening the wine bottle.

"Do you like it?" He smiles at me. I nod looking at him. I couldn't stop smiling.

"I love it" he pours the wine in the glass and hands me it. I take a sip of it making a disgusted face.

"Not use to it?"

"Not really. You would think wine would be sweet but it's so bitter" I chuckle remembering the first time I tried whiskey, my parents left me alone for two days and my dad is this big drinker. He had a room full of wine,vodka,rum and whiskey bottles. I had half the bottle and passed out the whole day.

"I made pasta and garlic bread"

"You made it?" He takes out a container with pasta.

"Why you don't believe me?" He grins.

"I don't" I smirk drinking the wine.

"Smart girl. It's takeout, the only thing I know how to cook is eggs and hamburgers"

"Cooking is quite easy...I would like to try out your hamburgers" I had to learn to cook when I was thirteen.

"Hmm what's your specialty?"

"I would say lasagna"

"Mmm haven't had lasagna since I was 12" he looks at the sunset. He had a pain look but he forced a smile.

"I can cook it for you someday" I half smile taking a piece of garlic bread.

"I would really love that" he lifts his glass up.

"To us" he smiled waiting for me to lift my glass too.

"To us"


	17. Chapter 16

Derek P.O.V

Alex was talking to a girl in the kitchen. I kept looking at her, I didn't like how the guys were looking at her. Made me jealous.

"Yo Derek" Isaac yells from the stairs. He talked to each person till he was standing in front of me.

"Are you alone?" He says drinking something from his cup.

"No I came with Alex"

"Alex? The new girl?" He looked tipsy.

"Yeah" I look back to see some guy talking to her. I leave Isaac talking alone and casually walk to her.

The guy looked like he was high or drunk. Alex looked nervous because she was bitting her nails.

"Everything alright here?" I put my arm around her waist giving the guy a dirty look.

He looked at me and shook his head.

"Yup everything is okay" he smiled before going to bug someone else.

Alex stopped biting her nail and seemed to have calm down.

"Everything alright?was he bothering you?"I asked taking my arm out of her waist

"Y-yeah I just got scared"

"Scared?"

"He was hitting on me"

"Oh you wanna blow this joint?" I try to hide my jealously but by her facial expression it did not work.

"What?"

"Leave" I said chucking

"Oh sure just let me say bye"

"Alright I'll be here" she left to talk to the same girl she was talking to.

She comes in less than a minute and says "ok all ready"

It's was a silent car ride home

I walked her up to her door and she turns to me

"I had a wonderful time"she said smiling looking down at the floor

I lift her chin up and kiss her cheek and smile before walking to my car.

I couldn't help but think of how badly I wanted to kiss her lips.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Alex P.O.V

Four days had passed since I seen him. I thought the date went well but clearly it didn't.

"Hey Alex wait up!" Allison yelled trying to get pass the group of students in the hall.

"I didn't see you at lunch time. Everything alright?" I was at the library trying to do my homework but my thoughts were eating me up.

"I wasn't feeling well" I sit down on the bench. School was over and practice was today so I had to stay.

"Still worrying about Derek?" She sits down beside putting her arm around my shoulder.

I just nod afraid I was going to break down.

"You know how guys are. Clueless and slow" she says half smiling. I just thought with the kiss he gave me, meant something.

"Crap I gotta go Scott wants me to watch him play" she rolls her eyes.

"Tell Scott I'm gonna go home...I don't feel like waiting for him"

"I can take you home if you want?" I shook my head getting up and walk outside.

It was pretty windy for fall. I zip up my sweater and put my earphones on.

I really thought he liked me. I was happy he kissed my cheek but it meant nothing to him. Maybe he wants to be friends.

I feel like an idiot for believe he did. I'm falling for him hard.

I turn up the volume from my iPod and begin to walk down the street.

Did I do something wrong? Does he not like me the way I like him? I shake my head from these annoying thoughts.

*beep beep*

I hear a horn beeping loud and I turn around to see Derek driving his car slowly beside me. He waves for me to get in his car.

I keep on walking putting my earphones back on. Maybe he will get the idea I don't want to talk to him.

"Alex!" I feel him tapping my shoulder.

"I don't want to do this now Derek" I push his hand away and continue walking.

"Alex" he yells grabbing my arm turning me to face him.

I was ready to yell at him but he grabbed my face gently. He slams his lips against mine.

He kissed me with a hard, desperate passion, the way I had never been kissed before.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alex P.O.V

"Are you hungry? I can order something fast?" Derek said squeezing my hand. We were at his place watching a movie in bed.

After the kiss, he wanted to go to his place to talk.

"Sure... Get pizza!" I say with excitement. He chuckles kissing my hand. He gets out of the bed and walks outside his room.

I couldn't stop smiling. We were together. I was happy for the first time in years. Looking at him makes my day a little brighter.

Could this happiness last? Is this what love feels like?

"Alright I got two medium pizza and drinks" he comes in with the biggest smile on his face. He jumps on the bed grabbing my hand again.

"This feels good" he says softly chuckling. I turn to face him and kiss him softly.

"It sure does" I say hugging him.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Derek P.O.V

"I never been to a carnival!" Alex says looking at the rides and food stands.

"Never? Not even when you were little?" She shook her head pulling my hand towards a hotdog on a stick stand.

"Are these good?"

"The best thing on a stick" she laughs at my joke. Since I met her I've never seen her smile so much. Since we kissed we spend most of our time together. I love her company. We could go hours without talking but it was never awkward. I felt happy with her beside me.

"Can I have two hotdogs please" I ask the lady behind the counter.

"Anything to drink babe?" She smiles nodding. She seems to like me calling her babe or beautiful.

"Alex!" Alex turns around at the sound. Isaac was walking towards us with Stiles.

"Hey guys. Are you on a date together?" She smirks pointing at how close they were together.

"Ha ha very funny" Stiles says playfully hitting Alex shoulder with his.

"So it's true?" Isaac looks at my arm around her waist.

"What is true?" I say with a straight face. Alex pats my back knowing I have a short temper.

"That you two are together" he smirks crossing his arms.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I say sternly. Alex quietly chuckles grabbing my arm.

"Isaac let's go find Scott... See you later lovebirds" Stiles pulls Isaac away.

"Alright grumpy let's finish our food then we go on the rides." She grabs our food walking to a table. I sit down in front of her looking at her eat.

"What?" She says with her month full. I chuckle opening the coke bottle for her.

"You look cute eating" she looks down blushing a little.

"Are you going to eat or your going to keep staring at me?"

"Keep looking at you" I smirk moving a stray hair away and tuck it behind her ear.

"Alright go ahead" a young girl says opening the door for us.

We were waiting in line for the ferris wheel. Took about an hour to move.

Alex gets in and moves to the corner. She was happy. We went on every ride.

"Are you afraid of heights?" She says holding my hand. I was looking straight ahead when the ride started moving.

"Me? No I'm a man" I say with a straight face. She chuckles squeezing my hand.

"Do you think we can get a life time supples of hot dog on a stick?" I turn to look at her.

"You really liked it?"

"Liked it? More like love it!" She smiles looking down. The ride stops on the top. I hold on to the pull tightly.

"Derek breathe" I haven't notice I was holding my breath. She holds my arm smiling. It's amazing how she can make me smile just by looking at me.

"Okay...I'm a little scared of heights." I say grabbing her hand tight.

"It's okay Derek. Everybody has something their afraid of."

"What's yours?" She look away. I'm guessing I hit a nerve.

"The dark and being alone" she half smiles.

"You're not alone anymore... You have me" she looks at me and gives me a peck on the lips. She puts her head on my shoulder.

The ride started going down and I felt back to myself.

We get off and she hugs me tightly.

"See that wasn't that bad" I nod kissing her.

You know that feeling when someone is watching you? Well I'm getting that feeling.

"What's wrong?" She looks concerned. I look around and see a man looking at us.

He looks familiar? Do I know him? I look closely and my eyes go wide.

Carter? No it can't be. He doesn't know where I'm from. I look at Alex.

"Nothing babe" I look back at him and he was gone.

It's just your mind playing with you.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Alex P.O.V

I pay for my lunch and look for a empty table or the guys.

For the first time the cafeteria is full. I guess I have to go outside and eat.

Derek took me to the caravel three days ago. I had so much fun. It was my first time there. My parents promised to take me but they never did.

Since I been with Derek I don't feel alone. I don't get nightmares that much.

I look around for a table and my eyes land on Derek sitting at a table.

"Hey babe" Derek says taking my tray away and kisses my forehead. Every time he calls me babe I get chills and an instant smile.

"What are you doing here?" I sit down with my chin in the palm of my hands watching him look at me.

"I wanted to see you" he smiles caressing my cheek. I felt my cheek burn.

I'm waiting on the bench again. I forgot the spare keys at home so I have to wait for Scott. I wanted to skip classes so I can be with Derek but he didn't want me to miss school.

He was coming around 6 to pick me up so we can go to the theatre. He kept looking around for someone which was weird. He did the same thing when we went to the caravel.

"Hello Alex" I jump at the deep voice beside me. I look around scared and see a black car in front of the bench and a man in a suit.

"Hi?" I started to get nervous. His eyes were as cold as my fathers are.

"I'm Carter. I'm a friend of your boyfriend" he says trying to smile sweetly but it gives me a wrong feeling.

"How do you know my name?" I try to get up so I can run but he moves closer.

"That's a secret" he smirks fixing his tie.

"I-I-I-I have to go" I say stuttering.

"Well I'm here to pick you up. Derek told me so" He moves closer to me almost touching my body.

I look at him questioning if he was really Derek's friend.

"Sorry I can't" I step back almost falling back but he grabs my arm tightening his grip.

"I'll hurt him if you don't come with me" His voice sounded almost threatening.

I froze looking at him. He wasn't a friend of Derek's. Was he telling the truth?

I gulp down the little salvia I had and nod.

He smiles letting go of my arm and opens the door for me.

"Alex? Wait!" I hear Allison call my name but he pushes me in closing the door and running to his side.

He starts the car and smiles evilly.


End file.
